Everything About You
by glassjawed
Summary: Riley needs to wake up and see Dominic for what he really is


Title: Everything About You Author: JupiterMoon Rating: NC-17 for Violence, language, explicit sex Category: Het Pairings: Dom/OFC Summary: Dom's fiancée needs to wake herself up and see Dominic for the true man he is... a bit of a change from most Dom centered stories Disclaimer: Dom, Mia, Letty, Jesse, Vince, Leon and Brian are all property of Universal Studios and their writers. Riley and Luna Varner both belong to me. Feedback: Yes, please! It's my first fanfic, and I want everyone to be brutally honest with me. Archive: Yes. Notes: This story is based on the song "I hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace. It is solely their material; I'm getting nothing from it. This story deals with abuse, self-injury, and drug abuse, just as a warning to anyone who might be offended.  
  
She lay quietly as he finished and pulled himself off of her gasping.  
  
He set a hand, trembling on her shoulder. Covering up with a sheet, she turned her back to him.  
  
"That was good Rile," he said, running his other palm over his shaven head.  
  
Nodding, she closed her eyes as she felt him get off the bed.  
  
He stepped into his jeans, and then zipped up the fly.  
  
"Race starts at ten, be ready by 9:30, k?"  
  
"Yeah..9:30.."  
  
He left the room then, tugging a white wife beater on as he closed the door.  
  
Rolling onto her back, she stifled a sob. Staring at the ceiling like shed done for the past forty minutes, the covers suddenly weren't enough to warm her bones from the chill of his arms.  
  
Sitting up, Riley ran a shaky hand through her bleached shag. She glanced in the mirror as she stood naked, and saw the bruises from his lips and fingertips that were already starting to come to light.  
  
Her body was a constant battlefield. In fact, she was surprised that it had withheld another go from him. At first, she'd loved the sex with Dominic Toretto, and how aggressive and passionate he was. But that tapered off as he began to only use her as a vehicle in the pursuit of his own pleasure. He was so rough, jerking her lips to meet his, nipping at her flesh with perfectly aligned teeth.  
  
Walking to the closet, she grabbed a pair of black low-rise jeans, a small white tank top and threw a pair of black studded boots onto the bedroom floor.  
  
Riley dressed quickly as always, not wanting to distract herself by looking in the mirror once more. But it was right there...  
  
Glancing into it, she caught her side profile.  
  
Everything was wrong. Her chest was too flat, only an A cup, she was too tall at 6'1, and her nose was too big for her face. Dom always told her that her hair was too short, and not to cut it again like she had a month ago in spite of him.  
  
Tearing her gaze away, she slipped her feet into the boots and opened the door.  
  
She crossed over the hall to the bathroom where Mia was already halfway done her makeup for the race.  
  
"Hey sweetness." she smiled, giving her a brief hug.  
  
"Hey." Riley replied, grateful to be held for just a moment.  
  
"You're going tonight I presume?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"Dom must be happy."  
  
Riley's smile dropped for a second before she could bring it back. She knew Mia had no idea of how it went with Dominic. He treated her like a queen. But the truth was different. Whatever he said went. Riley didn't have a choice whether she went to the races or not.  
  
Grabbing her black makeup bag from underneath the sink, she unzipped it and moved beside Mia in the mirror.  
  
"So, you two have some fun before the race?" Mia queried, giving her a sly glance.  
  
Riley shuddered a little before answering with a fake grin plastered onto her face.  
  
"That's none of your concern Hun."  
  
Mia winked, and Riley unscrewed the wand of her black eyeliner. Smoothing it on, she saw through her one open eye Dom come into the bathroom with them.  
  
Not even giving her a glance, he squeezed between them and picked up his toothbrush and the Crest. Starting to brush, he kept his eyes straight ahead as he scrubbed, and Riley started her second eye.  
  
As she finished it, he spit.  
  
*How fucking attractive." she thought, rolling her eyes while smoothing on her lip liner.  
  
"My girls gettin ready?" he asked, sitting on the shut toilet seat and watching them intently.  
  
Mia giggled and nodded. Her gave her a grin, then turned his attention to Riley.  
  
"Those pants are a little tight huh?" Dom remarked more than asked.  
  
"You picked them out at Sirens." she replied, gliding the sheer lip-gloss on.  
  
"Must be gaining weight again."  
  
Riley narrowed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat.  
  
"I have not."  
  
"They never fit like that before."  
  
Mia saw the look in her brother's eyes and quickly walked out of the room. Giving a final 'Tough it out' glance to Riley, she turned the corner, leaving them alone.  
  
"Maybe you should go back on that diet."  
  
"Dominic, I haven't gained a pound in two months.. gimme a break."  
  
That diet he was talking about had never ended. Then again, it hadn't ever begun. She'd told him she was on the Atkins thing, and he believed her. In reality, she was always first to the bathroom after a meal, sharing it with the toilet.  
  
"Whatever." he replied, looking away.  
  
Finishing her makeup, she zipped up the bag and set it on the counter along with Mia and Letty's.  
  
He sighed as he handed her the silver fine bristled hairbrush and she nodded in thanks.  
  
"You're hair used to be so pretty.." he remarked while she dicked around with the brush.  
  
"I like it short.. It makes my nose look smaller."  
  
"Nothin could make that thing look smaller."  
  
Setting down the brush as gently as she could, Riley glanced over at him.  
  
"Then give me cash for surgery," she snapped.  
  
"I don't want your face all scarred up. Not like your wrists."  
  
Feeling the hatred growing inside her, it tasted bitter. Looking at him, she knew how much she despised the man before her. Everything about him was everything she swore she would never have.  
  
But she loved him with every inch of her being.  
  
"Whatever." he muttered once more, standing.  
  
"Be downstairs in 5. I wanna get there early." Dom said as he started out the door.  
  
"Why, so you can find what whore you're fuckin tonight in our bed?"  
  
As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them. Not because of his feelings, but because she didn't need another broken jaw that year.  
  
He turned slowly and met her dis-ease with a taunting grin.  
  
"Only whore in my bed is you. And you're dam lucky for it." With that, he was gone, and she heard him thunking down the stairs while calling to everyone to get ready.  
  
Leaving the bathroom herself, she clicked off the light and walked over to their bedroom. Taking her purse off of the dresser, she unzipped it and dug through until she found one of the three pill bottles in there.  
  
Popping off the lid, she shook the bottle until two small pink pills popped out into the palm of her hand.  
  
"Shit." she whispered, as the bottle slipped from her hands, the pills falling onto the hardwood floor.  
  
Bending down, she started the hard search of finding them, all the while choking back the two in her hand.  
  
As she had three quarters of them back in the bottle, she felt, rather than heard a presence at the door. Fearing it could be Dom, she straightened and looked up.  
  
"Fuck Brian, don't fucking scare me like that."  
  
"Thought I was Dom?" he asked, tilting his head.  
  
She gave him a mean glare and continued to pick up the pills.  
  
"No, its just when someone's staring down at me, I prefer to know prior to looking up."  
  
"What are those?" Brian questioned, bending down and picking one up.  
  
"My nerve pills." she lied, snatching it away from him.  
  
"Fuck am I stupid?" he laughed, looking over at her as she stuffed the last of them into the bottle.  
  
"Do you really want my answer?" Riley replied standing.  
  
"Those are Valium."  
  
"No.."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fuck off Bri."  
  
"Dom would fucking kill you if he found out."  
  
"No shit." she said, as she passed him out the door.  
  
It made her feel terrible, talking to Brian like that. But it was just the defense mechanism. She had to take something, anything, whether it be Jesse's Ritalin or half a dozen Tylenol, just enough to zone her out from the night's events. It made her mellow enough to talk to people, and quiet enough not to piss Dom off. When Dom was fucking another girl in front of her, she was able to look straight past without even a fleeting glance.  
  
"Rile, Dom's waitin in the car, get down here!"  
  
"Chill V, I'm on my way," she said as she reached the bottom of the stairs and hit him playfully in the stomach.  
  
"Fuck you." he chuckled, following out the front door.  
  
Her boots clunked down the front steps, and she saw the team's cars waiting, engines revving. At the front of the driveway was Dominic in his RX7.  
  
Opening the door, she sat down quickly and shut it gently. Gauging his mood, she tested the waters while she did up her seatbelt and he pulled out of the drive.  
  
"Party at the house tonight?" she asked, looking over at him.  
  
He smiled. That was a good sign.  
  
"Course.. Gotta be at the champ's."  
  
He reached over, took a big hand off the wheel, and rested it on her thigh.  
  
"Dam, you're meaty."  
  
Riley sniffed, hoping the Valium would kick in soon.  
  
"I told you, I haven't gained a pound in two months."  
  
He moved his hand and gripped the back of her neck, squeezing slowly but firmly.  
  
"I'll talk about this later.."  
  
She noticed how he always said "he'd" talk about things later, not "they'd". It basically meant that he would criticize her, beat her down verbally while she was forced to sit there until she accepted his being right.  
  
It was gonna be a long night. 


End file.
